


Mortal Kombat: Half-Blood

by Daniell3C4st



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniell3C4st/pseuds/Daniell3C4st
Summary: How kitana got her half blood stance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. A Murderer’s Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the messy drawings. I don’t have a lot of time ^^”


	2. Nightmare

So I took a break from this comic and after a while it became a bit difficult for me to use the brush I used for the previous pages which is why I used a different one. Sorry for the sudden change ^^”


	3. !!!!!

Hello! Sorry for not updating so much on this comic. It was really tough to stay motivated to complete pages due to school work. But since school is done, I can finally get back to work!!! :D

I have currently finished half the pages for the 3rd chapter. I’m also tweaking the story a bit so I need to figure things out. Updates on this comic will probably be slow. I’m sorry. Thank you for your patience ^_^


End file.
